The Girl with Firefly Eye's
by Wammygirl2259
Summary: Sixteen year old Scarlet has herd stories of the Great Titan War that occurred one thousand years ago, it had been undocumented and was to be kept as one of humanities darkest secrets... But what will happen when Scarlet is thrown into battle? Will she be able to leave her beloved Captain behind? Levi x OC "Never forget me, Firefly."
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

To Begin...

_Would you like to hear a story? About how my entire life was changed in one single moment, by one single war, by one single man, and it was all because of my careless actions..._

"My Grandpa say's that there was a great war once." I spoke to my two friends as I gazed uninterested at my homework paper.

"Well duh, of course there was you dumby! It was like, what, World War I?" Euphie exclaimed, as she braided some of her long dark hair, her green eye's gazed at me as though I were stupid.

"I don't think thats it Euphie..." Edward trailed off, his blonde bangs covered one of his sky blue eye's, as they searched a page of his triginometry book.

"No, no, this war wasn't documented..." I said, both of my friends looked to me a bit of curiosity in their eye's, my gaze shifted to them as I put my pencile on the table. "You see about a thousand years ago there were these creatures called Titans, they were gaints,I think the tallest was just over fifty meters high, they had basic human anatomy only without reproductive or digestive organs." Euphie raised an eyebrow at me trying to decide if I was serious or not. "They were carnivorous creatures, they ate regular sized people like us."

"I don't know your awful tiny to be discribed as regular sized!" Euphie exclaimed a smirk on her face, I threw a wadded up peice of paper at her.

"Shut it Euphie! Anyway, from what Granpa told me they didn't need to eat to survive they only ate us for the sake of killing, they brought the human race to near extinction."

"Thats rediculous Scarlet!" Euphie stood up, "I think your Grandpa's gone crazy! If there was such a war we would've learned about it in school!" I stood up angered by her tactless comment.

"Don't say that about my Grandpa, you stupid asain! Besides I said it was undocumented!" We were about to start yelling when Edward spoke up.

"How many humans were left?" He questioned still looking at his book.

"Oh come on Ed! You don't really-"

"Scarlet, how many humans were left?" He repeated, cutting Euphie short.

"Um... I'm not sure... I think maybe less than twenty percent of today's population." Euphie growled at me as she took a seat.

"Whatever! You're both crazy! Now lets stop talking nonsense so someone can explain this math to me!" I took a seat as well, no point in angering her further, we worked on homework for a few hours, finally at around eight Euphie's mom came to pick her up, she waved goodbye to Ed and myself and then drove off. He and I went back inside my house as we waited for his mom to come.

"You know... My Grandmother told me the same story..." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said that it was a secret told to her by her great Grandfather."

"So... Then it _is_ true... Right?" I questioned, he shook his head.

"I'm not certain... I mean it's logically impossible but, the world has many secrets and our grandparents wouldn't lie to us, also they couldn't be losing their minds because they couldn't come up with the same story if they were." There was a long silence after that.

I didn't like the idea of giant, naked, cannibals, walking around trying to munch on me and my friends, my Grandpa had told me the story a week ago it'd been weighing heavily on my mind since then; thats why I decided to share it with Euphie and Edward... I was hoping they'd disprove me in a nice way ya know? Just brush it off as another one of Scarlet's hair brained stories, not disrespect my Grandpa like Euphie did, why did she act so defensive? Or completely agree with me like Edward.

Ed's mom came to get him shortly after, I'd never been so glad to see him leave. He was one of my best friends I could tell him anything without being judged, and he would help me, he alway's gave the best advice. I waved him off then went back inside and started again on my triginometry homework, I had been distracted all night and fell behind Edward and Euphie, they'd tried to help me before they left but I couldn't think straight and I still couldn't even when I was alone, my nerves were shot.

_Thanks alot Grandpa_. I thought to myself as I looked at the same problem I'd been working on for the past half hour. Suddenly the room got very cold, I sighed my breath caused a warm mist to form before me then evaporate, I shivered in my tank top. _Whose been messing with the thermistat?_ I thought, I looked up from my trig book and there was darkness surrounding me...


	2. Chapter 2

Run As Fast As You Can

_... by one single moment..._

"Where is she?! She was just here!" A young man cried.

"I can't believe you let her get away you idiot!" An older man scolded, he had his fist raised prepairing to strike the younger male, a female pulled on his raised arm stopping him.

"Fighting won't do us any good! we need to report the situation to Captain Levi." She said, then with a nod the three hurried away.

I let a few seconds of silence pass, before I slowly came out from my hiding place in the corner, I sighed feeling the smallest bit of reliefe, then I straightened and hurried down a dark hall to my left.

I was alone and scared, all I really wanted was to go home and sleep! I hated the damp musty air in the dark corridors of that place, the only light was from torches on the walls...

_ Who the hell uses torches?_ I asked myself, _I mean seriously it's called electricity people!_

I had no idea where I was or how I got here, one second I was at home working through triginometry problems, the next I'm in this god awful place being questioned by millitary officers! How weird is that?! I'd assumed that I'd been knocked out and kidnapped... But that couldn't be the case because all of these officers kept asking me how I broke in unseen... Who in their right mind would want to break into this place?!  
I crept around the dark empty halls for what seemed like hours, everything looked the same, every torche, stone, door, god knows I was to afraid to open one! I stopped for a moment trying to find myself and make sense of this dark maze when I herd voices approaching.

"You're sure she was kept in this hall?" A mans voice questioned, his tone was neutral.

"Yes Captain Levi." Replied a girl. I looked to my right there was a heavy steal door much like all the ones in that place.

_Crap!_ I thought as I scurried behind a nearby corner in hopes the darkness would hide me again, I thought it would be too risky to run off, my footsteps might echo and then I would be in big trouble. The footsteps came ever closer, I tried desperatly to control my breathing but the closer they got the harder it was to control. Finally the footfalls ended just on the other side of the wall, I herd the creak of the door a few seconds of silence then the door closed again.

"Petra, get the rest of our squad to search the upper floors, I'll look down here, we can't let her run around for long."

"Yes sir!" She exclaimed, then she ran off her footsteps grew distant until they were no more. I didn't dare to move.

_ That man is still standing there isn't he?_ I wanted so badly to peak out from my hiding place, but I knew if I did I would be caught. He grunted, then I herd him approaching me; I held my breath my entire body tensing. _Surely he hasn't found me?!_ He drifted by me not even looking in my direction, soon his footsteps faded. I was so frightened I didn't make a move for a several minutes finally when I felt it was safe I sighed thinking I had gotten away from him.

"I wouldn't be too relieved if I were you." I turned quickly only to see the same man looking down his nose at me with cold eye's. I turned to run but before I could he grabbed me by my wrist and pushed it in between my shoulder blades causing pain to travel up my shoulder, he slammed me against the wall my face pressed against the cool stone.

"Now what are you doing wondering around here huh?" He questioned his tone unemotional, I let out a small squeak of pain as I felt panic bubbling up inside me.

"I-I-I just wanna go home Mister!" I cried, he pushed my wrist a bit higher up in between my shoulder blades I cringed from the pain.

"You might get to if you tell me how you got here." He said, his hot breath tickled the back of my neck sending shivers up my spine.

"I-I don't know how!" I explained to him about my supposed kidnapping, he disagreed.

"The Recon Core would have no need for someone as tiny and fragile as _you_." He said, loosening his grip on my wrist. "And I suppose that explains why you would try to run away as well."

"I-I was afriad! I-I don't wanna be kidnapped!" I cried, still in a panic.

"Your not kidnapped." He said, he released his hold on me and took a few steps back, my arm fell to my side as I turned to face him, I held my throbbing shoulder. "Just lost, if it is as you say."

"I-it is!" I exclaimed, I felt so intimidated by this man. He was generally short but still taller than me, probably seven inches taller, he was slim but strong, his eye's were cold and distant. I found him very frightening yet some how... Attractive. We stood there for a moment in the dim lighting of the corridore, he was silent he seemed to be inspecting me... Perhaps looking for any signs of a lie.

"Whats your name, girl?" He questioned, I blinked caught off gaurd by the question.

"I-it's...Um... Scarlet..." I answered.

"Well Scarlet." He stepped closer to me, I thought he would hit me so I put my arms up to gaurd, he grabbed my wrist once again and pulled me toward him. "Your coming with me, we're going to get to the bottom of this."

He began roughly pulling me down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Levi Ackerman

_Would you like to hear a story? About how my entire life was changed in a single moment, by a single war, by a single girl, and it was all because of her sudden intrusion in my gruesome world..._

"Scarlet, you are now placed under my responsiblity, I am to watch over you." I said to her my tone unemotional as all way's. "Follow me." I turned on my heele.

This girl had suddenly appeared in the middle of Survey Corps head quarters, I'd questioned her myself and found her to be no plausable threat to us. Afterwards I ended up taking her to court to see the Supreme Commander, who also saw no threat. I glanced back at her I probably seemed frightening to her, as soon as my gaze met hers she looked to the floor. She was so small for a girl her age, with the beautiful figure of a fully grown woman, she had golden eye's and crimson red hair that fell in ringlets around her shoulders. She was extremely weak, she wouldn't last an hour under my training, that was my first opinion of her my second was... She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

She shivered as we walked, it was late at night in mid-winter then, and she was dressed inappropriatly for the harsh cold, a black tanktop, light pajama pants and bare feet. _She'll just have to bare it,_ I thought to myself,_ I know she's weak but if she can't handle a little bit of cold, there's no way she'll survive here._

We approached my chamber door, I stopped just outside my hand resting on the knob I turned and looked down on her.

"Right now most rooms are occupied, there isn't enough space for you... So you'll be staying in my room." I said, then I opened my bedroom door and stepped inside. She stood in the hall for a moment unsure of the situation, I turned to her again. "What is it now?"

"N-nothing! It's just..." I walked toward her, when she felt I was in her personal space she backed away, in response I advanced she needed to learn how to deal with uncomfortable situations.

"It's just what?" I questioned my tone neutral, I glared down at her, she kept her head down eye's on her bare feet.

"In my opinion...It's inappropraite for a boy and a girl to share a room, unless certain conditions are met..." She explained.

"What conditions?" She shifted uncomfortablely.

"Well, if they're married, engaged, related or small children... Then it would be okay.'' There was a short silence as I looked upon her I began to think: _This girl... Is strange... Usually any girl her age would be all for sleeping with a millitary man, not that I want her to sleep with me..._

"You'll have to suffer through it then." I exclaimed as I took her wrist.

"C-can't I room with a girl?" She questioned.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I said I am to watch over you, which means I'm not letting you out of my sight." I said as I jerked her into the room, I released her wrist and closed the door, she looked up to me as she began to rub her wrist.

"Do you have to be so rough all the time?" She questioned.

"Shut up, it's late we're going to bed." I said and I began to remove my shirt.  
"Whoa! Hey!" Scarlet yelled, I looked over to her, she had turned her back to me. "Couldn't you give a little warning before you start stripping?!"

"You'll get over it." I responded, as I continued to change into my pajamas.

"Can't I wait in the hall?"

"I said I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

"Fuck you to then!"

"What?" I growled

"What? Nothing! Who said anything? Not me!" She said in a sort of panic, I walked over to her in my pajamas, in other words pajama pants and no shirt.

"You'd better watch yourself, woman." I warned as I stood before her.

"Why are you only half dressed?!" She questioned looking to the floor.

"This is how I sleep, it's lights out we're going to bed."

"Can I sleep on the floor?"

"The Supreme Commander said to treat you with 'the up most curotsy,' remember?" She was silent, "that means no, you little brat."

"Awkward..." She mummbled, as we both lay in my single bed our backs to each other.

"Shut up and sleep." I growled.

"Okay!" She squeaked.

That night I drifted off to sleep easily... It was one of the best I'd experianced in years.


	4. Chapter 4

Firefly Eye's

_... By a single war..._

It was early the next morning when I woke up the room was cold but I was unfazed by it, I opened my eye's reluctant to wake up, there she was. Scarlet lay next to me sleeping peacfully as a small child would, _I'd forgotten she was here._ I thought to myself, as I looked upon her a strange feeling settled in the pit of my stomach, I sat up and yawned feeling the cold air on my bare chest. I got up and began dressing myself in my usual uniform.

A knock sounded on my door, I opened up to find Hanji standing on the other side, a plastic bag in hand.

"I hear Captain Levi has a girlfriend!" She smirked, in that way that makes you want to smack her in the face.

"You hear wrong." I replied simply.

"Oh really then what are the womens clothes for huh?" She questioned holding up the bag.

"A lost pup with no place to go." I said as I took the bag from her, she peered into the room.

"Oooohhh she's in your bed! Levi really is a cradle robber!" I slammed the door in her face.

"Hey Scarlet wake up now." I ordered as I shook her awake, she slowly opened her beautiful golden eye's, she looked at me in confusion for a moment then she relaxed remembering where she was. I walked over to my dresser as she sat up. "Here put these on." I threw the bag Hanji delivered at her, it landed on the bed next to her leg, she looked inside then up at me.

"These are for me?" She questioned tilting her head to one side.

"Of course, now get dressed I have work to do." I said as she stood up.

"Um..."

"What?" I questioned, arms crossed.

"Will you turn around please?" She blushed a very cute shade of pink, I shook my head then turned away from her, a moment or so passed, _I must admit,_ I thought,_ it's very tempting to peak at her._

"Okay I'm dressed now." She said. _ Damn it._

As we walked down the halls many of my subordinates stared and whispered, I didn't really care but it did get annoying after a while.

"Captain Levi is that your girlfriend?" One called I ignored him and continued walking. Once we were away from majority of the crowd Scarlet spoke.

"Levi?" I glanced back at her, the barrowed clothes she wore were too plane for her in my opinion, a simple white long sleved button up shirt, black pants, and ankle boots. But no matter what she wore she still looked beautiful. "Is that your name?"

"Yes." We continued walking.

"It's a very cool name." She said.

"...Thanks..." My tone was neutral, however the compliment made a small smile hint at my lips.

We went to breakfast in the mess hall which was very loud until I entered, there were a lot of soldiers there as usual and as usual when I walked in everyone quieted down considerably, the room still buzzed with conversation but now in a regular tone not in shouting.

Scarlet and I sat alone until a few members of my squad came along, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. I didn't mind their company but... I didn't exactly enjoy it at the moment either.

"Levi, can I ask a question?" I looked up from my nearly empty plate, Scarlet looked at me worry in her eye's.

"What is it?'' She hesitated for a moment.

"Have you... Herd of the story... About the Great Titan War?" She questioned. I stared at her a little surprised, she'd asked such a thing.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" I growled feeling a bit of frustration, how could she make such a remark when wall Rose was just taken three day's ago?  
"N-no! I-I was just asking!" She exclaimed, in a small panic. "Y-you see my Grandpa he told me stories about this war that happened about a thousand years ago and-"

"Wait, a thousand years ago? Scarlet, the war is happening now." I said, she took a breath as her body tensed.

"N-no it was in like the year 850 or something! That was forever ago!" She exclaimed, I narrowed my eye's at her.

"Scarlet... What year is it?" I questioned, she sat up straight.

"Why it's the year 2014 of course."

She stood now in an empty hall with me, her eye's wide in fear. I'd explained to her where she was, what was happening, what year it was... She wasn't taking it to well.

"Tha-that can't be! I-I can't be- this isn't- it's not possible! I-it's illogical in every sense of the word!" She exclaimed in a panic.

"Calm down Scarlet." I said, she turned to face me she was on the brink of tears.

"N-no I-I wanna go home! Levi send me home please! I-I don't belong here! I-I can't-"

"Scarlet!" I shouted, she jumped at my sudden outburst, tears rolled down her cheeks. "I give you my word, I will get you home." I said as I harshly clasped my hands on either of her shoulders. "But we'll need time to figure it out, no telling how long it'll be."

"What are you getting at?" She sniffed.

"You should go through some training." Her breath hitched as if the very idea horrified her. "Your incredibly weak, you wont survive here if you don't toughen up." She sniffed again, then put her head down wipping tears away.

"You're right... I'm sorry Levi, I'm just... Really scared thats all."

"I know you are." I said as I petted her crimson locks, the gentlest touch I had given her so far. She looked up to me suddenly a determined gleam in her golden eye's, which at the moment seemed to shine like fireflies.

"Alright! I'll go through training!" She exclaimed. "I must be here for a reason, otherwise I wouldn't be! I wanna do what I can to help you, Levi."

_Maybe she'll make it after all._ I thought to myself, I was sure from the moment I saw her that she would die in a matter of day's... But the fire I saw in her eye's that day, I'd really hoped it would prove me wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Survey Corps

Levi had sent me off for training, not bothering to explain anything about the process. _Surely,_ I thought,_ I won't be in training for more than a month._

The training was extremely difficult for most cadets, especially me considering I had never had to work, or do any kind of physical activity in my life. I lived in a time when everything in the fridge was store bought, we didn't have a farm or a garden, we didn't have to collect fire wood for cooking or to stay warm... We had a heating system for gods sake! Needless to say I was by far the weakest trainee among my class, and everyday the work only became more difficult.

A week passed, then a month, a year, two, three... Finally I was able to graduate and become an official Recon Corps soldier, that day my class travled to head quarters to decide which path they would take... My mind was already made up... A hand roughly pushed my head down from behind and ruffled my hair around, I turned a grin already planted on my face.

"Levi!" I cheered in excitment.

Levi and I hadn't had very much contact in the last three years, he'd drop by about once or twice every two months to check up on me or scold me. I herd many soldiers say that Levi had a soft spot for me.

"Your the only cadet he's ever bothered to vist, he even brought you gifts!" One man exclaimed, and it _was_ true he did bring me a gift or two, but not something that normally would be acknowledged as a gift. I mean really who would give a eighteen year-old girl a manule on cleaning? But Levi had alway's been strange in that way.

"I hear you graduated as number one in your class." His expression remained stoic and plane. "Good job little Firefly."

He turned away from me and began to walk away, I followed close behind him as I alway's did... Firefly, for some reason he'd taken to calling me that, I didn't understand why but I'd learned the hard way never to question him.

"It's only because you've been so tough on me!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

"I had to be or else you would be dead by now." A small smirk played on his lips.

"Yeah, I know that already." We walked in silence for a long while, the farther we walked the less people were around, Levi stopped suddenly I followed suit.

"Listen to me Firefly." He turned to me lowering himself to my eye level. "You are to join the Garrison Corps." His voice was strong as alway's but there was something off about it.

"Wha-?! No! I wanna join the Survey Corps!" I exclaimed, he grunted in disapproval.

"It's an order! You will _not _join Survey Corps!" I had known Levi for three years now and so I knew not to disobey him or else I would be seriously hurt, but I wasn't willing to give in to him so easily.

"No Captain, I am going to do as I want! This is my decision not yours!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me against the wall, causing a sharp pain to travel up my spine. I tried my best to push him away, my training had made me much stronger than before but I was still no match for my Captain.

"You will do as ordered!" He shook my violently, causing my head to collide with the stone wall behind me. _He's usaully so much more brutal, this is gentle compaired to some of his earlier doings. _I thought to myself, my back and head throbbing from the abuse.

"Why?!" I shouted, I knew I should shut my mouth and do as told but... "Why does it matter?! Why do you care?! All I want is to be apart of Captain Levi's squad!"

"Because it's too dangerous damn it! I don't want to lose-" He stopped mid-sentence, he looked at me for a moment his eye's filled with anger and worry, he removed his hands from me, turned away and stepped forward before speaking. "You're right... It doesn't matter, do as you wish." He walked away, I stood up straight.

"I will." He rounded the corner and left me standing alone. I walked around for along while trying to avoid people as much as possible, I was angry with Levi. _He may be a captain but that doesn't mean he owns me!_ I thought as I stopped around aimlessly, after a while my anger began to subside as I pondered about his actions... Eventually I stopped in the middle of a darkend hallway as I began to understand why he'd acted so strangely.

_How insensitive of me!_ I scolded myself, for being so childish._ Heicho has been apart of the Recon Corps for a long, long, time he's probably lost more than his fair share of friends... But I just wanna be on his squad so badly I-I... I should appologize._ I slowly began to find my way to Levi's bedroom. _Hopefully he hasn't moved!_ I thought, it had been three years since I last visited his room. I dragged my feet along the floor trying to put off the ordeal, I never liked apologizing to people... It meant I was wrong about something, but then again what person enjoy's apologizing? No one thats who!

It was night time when I found myself standing before Levi's door my shadow cast over the dark steele entrance, I took a breath released it then lightly tapped on the door. _Maybe he won't be here..._

"Enter."

_Crap!_

I slowly opened the door and peered inside the room shyly, I half-hid behind the door my head slightly lowered and my eye's uplifted, Heicho stood in the middle of the room, wearing his pajama pants, muscular chest exposed in the dim lighting, he huffed then turned toward his bed, and plopped down in frustration. _I didn't think that the sad puppy face would work..._ I entered the room softly closing the door behind me.

"Levi I-"

"It's Corporal to you." He exclaimed, his voice full of malace, I cringed at the remark,_ Ohh harsh!_

"Al-alright then... Corporal... I- umm... I was out of line earlier..." I said, I could feel my face growing hot with embarassment. "You're my Heicho and if you don't want me in the Survey Corps..." I could feel the threat of tears. "Then I won't join..." I choked on the last few words.

He was silent for what seemed like forever, finally he sighed in frustration and looked over to me, my head was lowered I was still angry at him, and for that I was ashamed. He ordered me over to him, I did as told. I stood before him my face hidden in shadow. He reached up, effortlessly, and placed a hand on my head, he began to stroke my hair lightly.

"It's alright, Firefly... You're not angry with me now are you?" He questioned.

"...Yes sir..." I sniffed, fighting back tears of frustration I didn't want to cry infront of him again, once was embarassing enough.

"You know I _do_ want you on my squad, brat." His tone was soothing, "however I'd like to return you home alive."

_Home?_ The word was foreign to me,surely I hadn't already forgotten my life in the future! But it felt as though it were a dream I'd had long ago... If I returned would I be able to readjust to the easy life-style again? _Home..._ When I thought of the word the first thing to come to mind was...

"Levi..." I sniffed, as tears overflowed my eye's and trickled down my face, I was crying then but it was from the thought of abadoning my captain, to go to place so far away where he'd been dead for a thousand years, I didn't want to leave my captain but... I didn't belong there with him. The thought made my sobbing intesify, Levi pulled me onto his lap, craddling me in his strong arms as he continued to pet my hair. "I really am a brat aren't I?" I sobbed into his bare chest.

"Yes you are Firefly... But thats what I like best about you."

I sat there in his embrace for a long time hoping my tears would subside. That was the closest I had ever been to Levi and yet a thousand year gap seperated us. I cried until I felt a calm overtake me then my eye's grew heavy... So heavy that I couldn't keep them open any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Love

She fell asleep in my arms she would have to spend the night in my quarters then, I didn't mind really, I was glad for the company. I lay her down on the bed and began to inspect her still tear streaked face, gently I wipped the remaining tears away.

_I don't want her to be placed in immediat danger,_ I thought to myself._ I want her to live to a ripe old age not die in the pit of a Titans stomach._

I had grown close to my Firefly in a short time, she was precious to me and... I wanted her to know that but it would do her no good, it would only cause her more tears... I hated it when she cried, she'd only done it twice now but it hurt me to see her so upset.

"Scarlet..." I said, she laid there breathing steadily her chest rising and falling, I lowered myself down to her ear. "Forgive me, Firefly."

I moved away from her and looked down upon her sleeping figure, in the dim candle light, she slumbered in complete peace.

_I really have spoiled her over the years,_ I thought to myself,_ but... I want to make her happy._ I lay down next to her pulling the sheets over both of us and blew out the candle, allowing complete darkness to fill the room.

I woke up easily when morning came, I got up and dressed, then I looked over to my little Firefly who still lay fast asleep, I gazed at her for a moment then I left the room as quietly as I could.

_If my Firefly wants to be apart of my squad... Then I'll make sure she gets what she wants._ I approached the meeting hall.

When I returned to my room an hour later, not surprisingly, Scarlet still lay curled up in my bed fast asleep.

"Wake up Firefly." I said as I shook her, she groaned and buried her face into the sheets, I growled and pinched her side hard, causing her to shoot up right with a yelp her golden eye's wide.

"Le-Levi!" She whinned.

"You should probably refur to me as Captain continuously now."

"Huh? Why's that?" She tilted her head to one side a confused look on her face.

"Well you _are_ a member of my squad after all." I said, she looked at me for a moment then a grin slowly formed on her lips as my words sunk in, she leaned toward me in excitment.

"You really mean it?" I nodded, "but I thought you-"

"I changed my mind..." I said, she suddenly tackled me, knocking me off balanace I took a few steps back trying to find my barings; I eventually leveled myself upright, Scarlet dangling from my shoulders her arms wrapped tightly around my neck in a warm embrace.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed, as she giggled happily. "You're the best captain ever, Levi!" I smiled at the childish remark. _Just a little bit is enough for her,_ I thought,_ just like a child._

"What a fool!" I scoffed, causing her to turn her head toward me a smile still planted on her rosey lips. "In all my time I've never seen someone so happy to rush into a war."

"Captain, i'm not happy about the war and you know that!" She pouted, "i'm just happy to be on your team!" She released me and dropped gracefully to the floor.

"Are you now?" I asked an amused smirk on my face.

"Yes! Of course!" She grinned.

"We'll see how long that lasts." I said as I moved toward the door, Scarlet followed close behind me as we stepped into the hall.

"Believe me Captain it will last longer than you think." She exclaimed as I closed the heavy steel door with Scarlet for the last time.


	7. Chapter 7

The War

I went on my first mission with Levi's squad, the Titan's advance had gone no further than Wall Rose, but that was still too much land conquered by the enemy. The mission did not go well in my opinion, we lost a few team mates which in that kind of war is unavoidable.

I had never experiance anything more terrifying in my entire life, those creatures were like something from a never ending nightmare; I thought of them as hell spawn, Levi only scoffed at my remark.

"Don't give these beasts such a title, it shames hell." He hadn't let me out of his sight since we departed, I'd seen him kill a few titan's and I had to admit that Levi was even cooler than I'd originally thought, which is saying something considering how highly I regarded him.

During the mission I had saved a few people from being, crushed, or eaten alive, many of them being Survey Corps soldiers, a few civillians. I'd killed around five titan's in total when I saved Eren Jaeger from being swallod hole.

Near the end of our mission Levi was taking on a particularly ugly titan, he seemed to be toying with the creature. I felt a rumbling in the earth I looked to the west, a titan appeared before my very eye's. For a moment I was paralyzed with fear, it reached out to me trying to grab me up, my insincts kicked in I attached my 3DMG to the titan and whirred around to it's nape succesfully killing the beast.

I had just landed on a nearby room when Levi approached me, his expression stoic, he studied me for a moment then nodded.

"It's time to head back."

Soon my remaining squad members and I were soaring through the town hidden behind Wall Rose, I enjoyed the weightless feel I had when I used my gear, flying through the air as though I had invisible wings to lift me as high as I wanted. I was so lost in my fantasy I'd forgotten we were in a war zone. A scream returned me to reality I looked behind me to see a titan had a hold on one of my team mates, he screamed as the titan held him in it's hand. I instinctively went to his aid. As I went I noticed Levi going to the aid of someone also in the grips of a titan.

As I came upon them the titan noticed me and tried to swat me away as though I were a fly, I made large cuts up it's arm and shoulder trying to make my way to it's neck, it's hand suddenly came before me as it attempted to swat me away once more, I quickly drifted upward in an attempt to dodge but was only half successful, my right leg was hit send a horrible pain from my foot to my hip, nevertheless I was able to circle behind the beast and cut it's nape, successfully freeing my team mate.

I landed on a roof top accidentally putting weight on my right leg, I cringed then dropped to my left side trying to keepy off my pained limb. My now free team mate came to my side.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, as he crouched before me, he looked down to my leg then grimaced, a bloody mess is what it was a bone penitrated the skin causing it to bend at an awkward angle, I had to look away for fear of losing lunch. My vision blurred as my team mate spoke to me, I couldn't hear a word he said though, the only thing I was aware of in that moment was pain. He pulled off his poncho and wrapped it around my leg tightly, causing the bone to pop back into place, I put my hand over my mouth to muffle a scream, no use in attracting more titans.

A blurry figure appeared behind him, I'd assumed it was Levi, as he stood there my vision only got worse, my mind hazed until everything turned black.

I woke up in the infirmary, I sat up my leg flared with pain and I winced. I looked around the room only to find Levi sleeping upright in a chair next to my bed, his head drooped to one side, dark circles under his eye's, suggesting he hadn't slept in sometime. _How long have I been asleep?_ I thought to myself. Someone cleared their throat behind me, I turned to see Commander Erwin standing before me a concerned look on his face,

"How are you feeling?" He questioned, I put my index finger up to my lips and then pointed to my still sleeping captain. Erwin smiled then whispered to me.

"He's been here the whole time you know."

"How long have I been out?" I questioned in a hushed tone.

"About four day's..." He replied, then his gaze shifted to Levi. "He hasn't left your side since you were injured...You must really have a hold on him, he's never been so concerned for a subordinate."

"A hold?" I tilted my head to one side as a confused look settled on my face, Erwin only smiled.

"Yes, he really does have a soft spot for you. You know I think you might be the first person he's ever-"

"What are blabbering about now?" Levi growled as he rubbed the sleep from his eye's.

"Oh! Good afternoon Captain!" I smiled to him, he nodded in response then looked to Erwin who raised his hands slightly.

"Alright then, I'll leave you be." He smiled to me again then exited the room, there was silence for a while until I turned to Levi.

"You're not injured are you Captain?" I questioned, he shook his head.

"No Firefly, only you returned with injuries."

"I'm very sorry to have worried you." I said, he scoffed in response crossing his arms over his chest. "I suppose the mission didn't end well did it?"

"Actually it did in a way... I've never returned with as many squad members as I did that day." He answered dryly, I cringed at the remark.

"Did he make it?" I questioned, Levi gave me confused look, "the man that I tried to save, did he?"

"... No... Shortly afterward I was carrying you back here, a titan tried to attack and so he distracted it..."

_My fault, his death is all my fault! I didn't even know his name..._ I thought. Levi changed the subject quickly, knowing that I was blaming myself for the incident.

"You did very well for your first mission Firefly."

"Thank you sir..." I trialed off, Levi looked at me for a long time as if trying to decide on something.

"Scarlet," I looked up to him, "you know I love you right?" He said this bluntly like when someone say's, 'you know you've got spinache in your teeth right?' I blinked surprised by his confession.

"You... Love me?" He nodded his expression blank.

"I have for a while now... Truthfully you being injured frightened me so I decided to tell you." I looked down to my hands which rested on the white sheets of the infirmary bed. I took a breath as I felt my face grow hot.

"I love you as well... Captain..."

"I know." He responded, I looked up to him suddenly irritated.

"You know? How?" I asked mockingly. "I didn't even know until, like, a day ago!"

"You were asleep a day ago."

"Fine! The day of the mission!" Levi crossed his arms.

"It may not have been obvious to you but... It was to me, just like it was obvious to everyone _but you_ that I had feelings for you." He smirked at me, "your really oblivious to these types of things aren't you little Firefly?" I growled at him.

"Not cool Heicho... Not cool..." I was probably blushing, as I looked back down to my hands.

"Firefly." I turned my head toward him just in time for our lips to brush, I instinctively pulled away from the sudden closeness, then Levi took my face in his hands a roughly kissed my lips and I returned the favor only in a gentler way, we seperated after a moment or so, he cupped my face in his hands our eye's meeting.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to that." He said his voice neutral again. A nurse entered the room, Levi looked over to them still cupping my face with his hands.

"What is it?" He growled, as he took his hands away from me, the nurse hesitated for a moment.

"Light's out, will you be staying the night again Corporal?"

"Yes." He answered, as he shooed her away.

"C-captain, you should get some rest." I said to him, he looked down his nose at me giving me a look that said, 'and just whose the Corporal here?'

"I will get rest in here." He said as he sat in the chair to my left, I shook my head and scooted over, my leg stung from the movement, to make room for him.

"Sleep here then if you won't go back to your room." He gladly obliged, Levi gently layed next to me careful not to touch my bad leg. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I laid my head on his chest, he kissed my forhead.

"Good night Firefly."

"Good night Heicho."


	8. Chapter 8

Goodbye

I woke the next morning laying in the infirmary room bed by myself.

"Firefly?" I called out to her as I looked around the room. _This doesn't make any sense!_ I thought,_ her leg was broken just day's ago, she couldn't be up by now!_

As I realized that she was nowhere in the room I quickly went out into the hallway, nearly bumping into a nurse.

"Oh! G-goodmoring Corporal!" She exclaimed taking a step back, "what are you doing in the infirmary? Are you ill?"

"Where is she?" I questioned, as panic surged through my body.

"Where is who sir?"

"Scarlet! The girl from yesterday! The one with the broken leg!" She looked at me as though I were crazy.

"I'm sorry Captain but, we havent had any paitents in months."

"What?! Don't be stupid of course you did!" I shouted in anger, "a girl with red hair! Curly red hair! A-and golden eye's!"

"As I said before, we haven't had any paitents for months, i''m sorry." I pushed her aside and ran quickly down the hall, _maybe she's in my barracks!_ I thought. On the way I ran into Erwin who was immediatly concerned by my current state. I explained the situation to him and asked him the same question I'd asked the nurse.

"Where is Scarlet?!" He only shook his head.

"I am sorry Levi but... I've never even herd of this girl." I took a step back, unwilling to believe that she was gone so soon.

"No... This can't be..." I put a hand on my forehead, as the feeling of devistation settled in the pit of my stomach.

"Levi, you look tired, maybe you need some sleep." Erwin said as he put a hand on my shoulder, I raised my head as my mind raced, trying to think of an explination for all of this.

"Yeah... Maybe I do..." I walked away slowly.

I wondered for a while passing my room several times, I didn't know why but I just kept walking, numbness eventually overcame me as my thoughts of Scarlet evaporated. I soon found myself entering my room, I stood at the door for a moment, then I sat on my bed as I began staring at the floor.

"Is this a joke?" I said to myself, "some sort of game? Is a type of god trying to toy with me?" I layed down on the bed staring at the cieling, completely dumbfounded by the entire situation.

_ Was it a dream? Was it realitly? It must've been real, why else would I be asleep in the infirmary?_ I thought to myself. _She must've made it home somehow... But why now? Why so soon? I... I didn't even get to say goodbye._ I felt the empty space next to me and swallod the lump in my throat.

"I promise, I won't be like the others, I wont forget you... Little Firefly..."

A dreamless, meaningless sleep came that night as the feeling of emptyness settled on me.


	9. Chapter 9

Forever

I woke to the sound of a heart monitor beeping by my side, I scanned the area slowly seeing the dim lighting in the very drab lifeless room, a dull atmosphere fell upon me.

_This doesn't look like the infirmary in HQ..._ I thought to myself.

"Scarlet?" I looked to my right only to find an old man sitting by my side, "Scarlet! You're awake!" He exclaimed in a raspy voice, he looked to be around seventy-six, with snow white balding hair and a full beard, he smelt of cigarettes and chew tobacco.

"Grandpa..." I said my voice weak. "Wha-what happened I-"

"Shhh, Scarlet don't speak to much you only just woke up."

"What happened? Where am I a-and where's Levi?" I questioned, my voice was rough as if I hadn't used it in a long time.

"Levi?" He questioned, "Levi who?"

"Ackerman, Corporal Levi Ackerman! Where is he?!" I squeaked.

"Probably back where you left him, Sweetheart."

"What? But h-how?''

"Not now Scarlet, when you're well then I will explain everything, but for now it's best you stay calm." A doctor appeared in the doorway, then approached my Grandpa and I he spoke to me as though I were a child, I couldn't focus on his words my mind felt hazey and eventually I fell asleep.

A week crawled by slowly in that damn hospital, I was being held for servallance apparently I was some sort of miracle or something, I didn't really care.

I finally got my Grandpa to explain the situation to me. Someone had broken into my house and knocked me on the head with a crow-bar, this had caused some sort of brain damage, the doctors did an operation and were able to save my life but ultimately I was put into a coma, for three years, they told my family that I would more than likely be a vegitable for the rest of my life... Boy how wrong were they?!

"Grandpa... The story about The Great Titan War it was true... Wasn't it?"

"Yes of course it was, I would never lie to you!"

"I-I know but... I witnessed it, I was in the war Grandpa..." I said, trying to wrap my head around the situation.

"Yes I know. When you woke up you asked me about a fellow named Levi. You're connected to the war, I've know for years now."

"What? How?"

"Because, it's happened before." He said a smile on his wrinkled face

"It... What?" I was utterly confused, Grandpa leaned forward a serious look in his eye.

"I don't expect you to remember this but... When you were little, you had night terrors about giants eating people. I had never told you the stories, your mother wouldn't let me, so it was a mystery how you found out about it..." He paused as he looked to the floor, after a moment he looked back up at me.

"Then one day, I found you outside marching around the back yard giggling your little head off, all by yourself. When I asked what you were doing, you said to me. 'I'm copying my new friend Grandpa!' When I asked his name you said, 'Levi Ackerman! He's just so funny Grandpa!' And then I knew whatever you were seeing in your night terrors was real..."

"How'd you know that?" I question as I searched my mind for any sort of memory.

"Because, your ancestor was under Levi's command, his story was passed down through generations." He chuckled at me. "For years you told me about Levi, told me about how you'd fought in a war with him and been injured in the process, about how you were 'his responsibility' and how he promised 'to watch over you.' I was amazed really, I couldn't believe that my little grand-daughter had a soldier from The Great Titan War, as her gaurdian angle." I was shocked to say the least, so many questions raced through my head but the only one I managed to choke out was.

"What was his name? My ancestor I mean."

"Eren Jeager." I nearly fell out of my bed I was so suprized, I looked at him wide eyed.

"What?! No way! I-I-I totally met him Grandpa!" He leaned back in his chair a smile on his face.

"Did you now?" I began to explain my entire experiance to him and he believed every word of it, every single word.

Eventually I made Grandpa go home, it wasn't good for him to stay up with me, he needed the rest I also insisted my parents go home and get rest as well, they obliged purely from exhaustion.

I layed in my hospital bed staring up at the cieling thinking of what Grandpa had told me, it was amazing in my opinion, something I really didn't see coming. Something I really wished never happened. My Captain and I were seperated once again and there didn't seem to be any way for me to return to him.

_Maybe if I go to sleep I'll see him again. _The thought automatically caused me to shut my eye's and pray to god to see Levi again._ Just one more time is all I need, I just need to see him once more! I have to say a proper goodbye if I can never be with him again... Please God, please..._

"It won't work you know..." I opened my eye's and saw Edward standing over me.

"Ed, what the hell are you doing here? It is waaaay past visiting hours!" I scolded.

"I know, and I don't care, I needed to speak to you alone."

"About?" He hesitated for a moment.

"About how to get over him..." He sat on my bed, his head lowered.

"Edward?" He sighed then raised his head and turned to me.

"I know what you're feeling right now, I went through to same thing." He told me his story about how he'd seen the war also but... Differently. He had appeared mysteriously as I had but he was taken in by a family named Jeager. He told me of how he'd witnessed to Titan's distruction and Eren's ditermination for revenge, how he'd fallen in love with a girl named Sasha and then suddenly woke up in the back seat of his parents car tangled in his seatbelt. He'd been in a car accident and had thought his experiance to be a dream, had hoped it was a dream... Until his Grandmother told him the story of the war.

"...So... Then how do you get over it?" I questioned holding back tears, that was my only option... Get over it.

"You don't ever really get over it... You just try not to think about it so much, it get's easier as time goes on."

"B-but... I-I don't want... To get over it," Ed looked over his shoulder at me. "I don't want to not think about it!" Tears rolled down my face. "I-I want to be with my Captain again!" I put my hands over my face as I began to sob uncontrolably, Edward quickly pulled me into his arms as I cried.

"I-I know you do... Believe me, I feel the same... I want to go back too." He chocked on his words, trying his very best not to cry. At that moment a nurse entered the room and discovered us, she immediatly showed Edward out, blaming him for my being so worked up.

Eventually, I found myself once again laying in bed staring up at the cieling, an overwhelming sadness was still settled in my stomach as I felt the threat of tears again.

"Captain... Are you feeling the same as I am right now?" I questioned, to my love across a thousand year gap, I could almost see how wide and vast the gap was, how it was never ending.

"Of course I am Firefly." A voice echoed, I looked to my side and saw my Captain standing before me a smile on his face. "I'm so glad to see you as yourself and not a four-year old brat." His figure was bright and transparent.

"Captain Levi!" I sat up quickly, as I looked upon him fresh tears fell down my cheeks.

"Come on now Firefly, don't cry." He said as he placed a shimmring hand on my head and petted my hair softly, as his hand drifted slowly down to my cheek I placed my own hand over his.

"I-I'm so sorry Captain! I'm sorry to have done such a horrible thing to you!" I exclaimed, "for appearing out of no where then leaving without a word, for abandoning you like I did! I'm so sorry Levi!" I sobbed.

"Don't be, meeting you was the best thing that ever happend to me, short lived as it was." He said a smirk on his lips, I continued to sob. "And you know something? You were the clumsiest, most stuborn, unrulely, soldier I'd ever met." I let out a small laugh at his remark.

"Yeah you're absoulutely right... Is there any way for me to go back Captain?" He frowned at me and shook his head.

"No there isn't Firefly, but I know for a fact, if you live your life to the proper end then we will see eachother again, in other words just don't kill yourself and I might teach you my spin move." I smiled up at him, then lowered my head as I wipped tears away.

"Firefly?" I raised my head only for him to roughly press his lips to mine, I immediatly returned the favor we stayed like that for a moment and no longer, he pulled away from me then looked me in the eye's.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that.'' His voice was neutral, just like the first time.

"Probably longer than I can imagine." He chuckled at the comment, "I'll never love anyone like I love you Captain."

"I know." He said

"How's that?''

"Because I never loved anyone like I did you." He stood up straight, and turned away from me a sign that it was time for him to go.

"Ca-captain! Do you have to leave?"

"Leave? Your really dense you know that? I already told you, 'I'm to watch over you', I'll never be away from you, Brat." I smiled at him, his usual blunt manner was comforting to me.

"Goodbye Levi... I'll be seeing you." He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Not anytime soon but, yeah, I'll be seeing you." His body shimmered brightly, his back was turned to me but I'm sure he was smiling, as he disappeared he said.

"Never forget me, Firefly."


	10. Chapter 10

EPILOUGE!

"When I woke the next day, I felt warm and safe as if my Captain had his arms wrapped around me." I said, as I smiled at the memory.

"How could you go on Grandma? How could you live without him?" My twelve year old grand-daughter questioned.

"It was difficult but, I kept in mind that I would see him again."

"Is that a true story?" My fifteen year old grand-son asked as he played a hand-held game.

"Of course it is! Would I ever lie to you?"

"No... You never would." He responded.

"Alright, time for you to go wash up for dinner." The two got up and hurried of, I slowly hobbled after them, as I passed by an open window I looked into the sky. "Eighty-two, am I at a ripe-old age yet, Levi?"

A bit _too_ ripe if you ask me! Scarlet joined me that night, we met up again in Recon Corps HQ. She appeared to me as she did when I'd first seen her at her graduation, a strong healthy girl in a trainee uniform. She was a beautiful sight, she approached me her 3D gear attached to her small frame. She tackled me suddenly and dangled from my shoulders as she softly pressed her lips to mine, she pulled away from me and said,

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that." She smiled, as she released me and fell softly to her feet.

"Are you ready for me to teach my signature spin move, Firefly?" I questioned, she smiled as she took my hand.

"I'd be glad to Captian! Wait... Are there Titans here?!" She questioned suddenly paranoid.

"No, but that wont stop us." I said as I attached my 3D gear to a wall and launched into the air, Scarlet following close behind me. We had never felt more safe, happy, warm, or loved than we did then. And now, along with Edward and Sasha, we spend our day's soaring through the sky with our team mates as invisble wings lift us together, we close a thousand year gap that will never be forgotten.


End file.
